Tired
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Short side story for the hardest decision. Suki is invited over by her mother for an 18th birthday party. However her Homophobic Aunt Margret ruins it for everyone and causes Suki to leave.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own The sailor Moon characters. I only own the plot that thanks to my aunt reading through my Fan-fiction Journal started preaching to me about why I should 'hate' homosexuals.

A/N: These oc's are from my other story the hardest decision so this is kinda a side story for that.

I sighed as I turned to my family, glareing over at my overly religious aunt who kept on making jabs at Haruka and Michiru, both who was Stood as far from the crowd as they could. I had to hold my thoughts back as I whispered to the amazon quartet.

"Guys go make Those two feel welcome." I whispered.

Junjun gave me a look and sighed "Can't you make them shut the hell up?" the ten year old whispered and I sighed.

"No but I hope that when Danny gets here he can." I replied as I walked over to the pizza and grabbed me four slices.

"So where's your boyfriend?" My aunt whispered and I sighed.

"On his way." I answered just as I saw Danny walk through the back door, carrying a dozen of roses.

"Love." he stated, presenting me with the flowers and I sighed as I kissed him.

"Do you have to kiss in here?" Mom growled at me, casting a look at everyone who was clueless.

"unless you want me to announce to them that my boyfriend has just transitioned from a female then shut up." I muttered and she glared at me.

"You wouldn't dare." she hissed and I smirked.

"You can't kick me out you just can make sure I never come back. I'm eighteen now." I snipped as I leaned against Danny, who wrapped his arm around me from behind.

"ignore them." he whispered to me, lips brushing against my neck softly.

"Oh who is this?" My aunt Margret asked, looking disapprovingly at the public display of affection.

"My fiance Danny Aswolt." I answered and she glared at him.

"he needs a haircut, he looks like a girl." she pointed out, causing Haruka to start to laugh.

"its a skater hairstyle." I stated, feeling my boyfriend stiffen behind me.

"I don't care it looks ridiculous." Margret stated and I sighed shook my head as I pressed my lips against the red haired trans-man's ridged jawline.

"I think it looks fine." I retorted causing Margret to snort.

"I wouldn't be surprise if you didn't turn out like those two freaks over there! How you dress!" she snapped and Haruka stepped over, eyes clouding over with anger.

"Only freak here is you...Who cares who dates who and who marries who? You're not god so shut up!" the blonde growled, though Michiru placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Haruka...Don't." she whispered but I stepped up, my own anger swirling around.

"Actually let her...Danny...Do you want to tell them or should I?" I asked and everyone turned their eyes on us as Danny slowly took off his shirt, revealing the scars that was on his chest.

"Go ahead Suki." he replied, green eyes raging like flames.

"What is this?" Margret demanded and I turned to my mother.

"I'm sorry but I can't let my friends be hurt like this." I stated and then I glared back over at my Aunt before I added "This is Danny.M. Aswolt He is from America like you and mother are. But his birth name was Daniel Marie Aswolt."

everyone gasped at this information and then Margret hissed "He is a woman?"

Danny shook his head and replied "its complicated and I believe in the same god you do and I do not feel condemned by my sexuality. Just because I am a Transsexual does not mean a thing about my religion." he stated.

The next thing I knew I had been knocked backward by a harsh blow and Haruka was holding Danny back.

"Lets just leave." I growled as I stood up, wiping the blood from the corner of my mouth.

"Fine by me. Stupid Bigots." Haruka muttered as she and Michiru helped me get Danny to my car.

Once we where inside Danny glared over at me "What? No dumping me because you just got slapped by your aunt? I'm not good for you at all Suki!" he growled and I sighed.

"Danny, the kids are coming this way...We don't need them to see us fight and for two I don't give a rats ass what anyone says." I answered and he sighed.

"Alright love...I just...I've been dumped too many times by people who's family didn't approve." he whispered and I kissed his cheek.

"No need to worry about that. I am just like the Eclipse of the past and she was strongest when she was with Lazuli of Uranus." I stated and he laughed.

"Actually I remember Eclipse being better in bed." he whispered teasingly and I slapped his shoulder.

"Shut up." I growled just as the kids opened the door.

"Wow, What did you do now Dad?" Junjun laughed, having saw me slap Danny.

"he was annoying me." I replied just as my partner turned the car out of the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.

A/N: warning, small Spoiler alert for all who has or is reading 'the hardest decision'

I sighed as I entered the house before collapsing onto the long plush couch and glanced over at my boyfriend who's pained expression bothered me.

"are you okay?" I asked and he glanced over at me and sighed before nodding

"yeah, I just wish that your family took your engagement to me better than they did." he replied and I walked over to his side and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"don't worry about them." I whispered and he sighed and laced one of his hands with mine and began to finger the diamond ring that he had presented me with.

"I want your family at the wedding Suki...we've already talked about this. I don't want you to have anything to regret." he whispered as he released me and stood up before turning to face me, revealing the tears shinning in his jade eyes.

"I could never regret anything that I do with you." I whispered as I closed the distance between us and hugged him, feeling him shudder against me as he pulled me tighter.

"Suki...I just can't risk anything with you...you and those kids are my life. If I lost you in any way I would kill myself." he whispered, his voice shaking and I felt my own heart breaking at his pain.

"don't talk like that Danny...please." I whispered and he sighed and kissed my ear.

"sorry love." he whispered though his voice was still thick with tears and I hugged him tighter. I didn't ever want to think about losing him. I don't know how long we stayed like that but the next thing we knew was that our daughters walked in and started snickering at our display of affection.

"get a room!" Cerecere chuckled and I glared over at the young girl before retorting

"Shut up Cherry-blossom." I growled and she laughed as Danny pulled away and walked away to hide his tears.

"Whats wrong with Daddy?" the pink haired girl asked, noting Danny's change in behavior.

"your grandma and Martha was being idiots again." I replied and she sighed.

"fucking idiots." I heard the preteen mutter and I sighed, I really needed to stop cursing in front of them.

"Cerecere, I normally don't say anything when you cuss but don't use that word. I know you overhear all of us say things like that but you're still too young." I stated and she glared at me.

"you're just being a bigot now! You say the same thing!" she stated and I rolled my eyes.

"so does Haruka, Danny and everyone else you know but the youngest of my friends are fifteen. You're not even thirteen yet so stop complaining little girl." I growled back and she flinched a little.

"Yeah but I can do what I want!" she yelled and I rolled my eyes again.

"maybe you should wait until your seventeen to say that because until then I can punish you for what you do and say." I growled back, though truthfully I didn't mean much of that threat, though I knew that the girl took it quite severely since the four had been abused in the past.

"what are you going to do? Revoke me from eating? Wash my mouth out with soap? You can't do anything worse to me than I always got before!" she retorted and I sighed, containing my temper that I felt flaring.

"No but you can go to your room." I retorted, just wanting to put some distance between me and the loud mouth girl before I lost my temper and did something I'd regret.

"Make me." she growled stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

I heard Danny start to laugh in the next room and I sighed as I glared over at the young girl before I remembered that I had psychic abilities if I could get on the same wavelength as Lazuli.

I searched for Danny's thoughts, only to find that he was laughing internally at me and I groaned as I focused on his energy.

_'Let me connect with your star seed so I can throw her ass onto the couch.'_ I telepathically grumbled, causing my partner to laugh out loud.

'_don't you think that's a little harsh?'_ he thought back and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him.

'_Not if I just do it to shut her up and don't hurt her.' _was my response and I felt his energy combine with mine.

As soon as I felt this I levitated our oldest daughter across the room and to the couch.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, causing both Danny and I to laugh now.

"well you said make you and as you can see I could easily do that." I retorted and she blushed, glancing down at the maroon carpet.

"sorry." she whispered and I chuckled as I sighed.

"its fine just please refrain from dropping the 'F-bomb' in front of me again...especially about your grandmother or anyone else who's older than you." I replied, though she sighed.

"I still don't think its fair." she muttered and Danny chuckled before sitting down on the couch beside of her.

"tell you what, when you turn sixteen we'll lighten up but a lot of kids your age can't even use half of what you say without getting in trouble...you're lucky." He stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Actually I might make an acceptation if those idiots make a big deal about our wedding." I stated, wincing at the thought.

"yeah that's going to be a problem. Do you think that they'll come?" Cerecere asked and I shrugged, it would be a miracle if any of my family came, beside my two cousins and their partners, both who were gayer than a three dollar bill.

"I don't see what the problem is." Junjun stated as she entered the room and I sighed, I had to be sure to explain why I got kicked out of church.

"lets just say they are blinded by things that don't really matter and read things into religion that actually is not even spoke of." Danny answered for me and then sighed and turned to me before whispering

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing can stop us Danny, As long as we love each other that's all that matters." I replied softly.

"but your family..." he began and I sighed as I took his hand.

"My family is not me. You don't have to worry about them, We can't let anything stop us or we'll never be able to have a life together." I stated then added softly

"Remember before when I said I wouldn't marry you if you didn't transition completely?"

He nodded, eyes darkening as he recalled the awful fight we had that night.

"why bring that back up?" he asked and I sighed as I forced myself to look into his eyes that seemed to show all the hurt he had ever felt.

"I would have been able to love you even if you where still a girl. It wouldn't matter to me anymore." I stated and he glanced up at me, eyes full of disbelief.

"so you're saying...I don't have to go through all of it?" he whispered and I sighed.

"you don't have to do anything that you don't want to Danny. Its all up to you and I will stand by your side." I replied and he smiled.

"I'll still transition but after high-school...and after I get a real job. Sure my racing is good and all but I want a real job, one that I will have to prove myself with...it might sound crazy but...I want to start as a man, not as a woman who is considered a freak." he stated and I nodded.

"I understand." I answered and Junjun then stated, sounding much older than she was.

"Dad...don't listen to anything anyone says." she stated and we turned to her.

"You don't have to try to understand anything." Danny stated and the green haired girl glared at us.

"I don 't have to understand everything! All I know is that what they say is wrong!" the ten year old stated and Danny and I exchanged glances.

Before Danny knelt in front of her.

"Junjun...why do you say this?" he asked and the girl, with the solemnest expression I've ever saw in a young child.

"Because I know that judging anyone is wrong! Don't they see that? Do they really think love is something that is actually that black and white?" she exclaimed and I sighed as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"you're right. Love doesn't have a right or wrong. Love is love." I answered then added "I was the same way they where though...I have no right to say anything."

Junjun gave me an unreadable look before retorting "Mom, you changed though...they are stuck."

I almost shuddered at the tone she took as she spoke.

"you're smarter than your age Junebug." Danny stated softly as he ruffled her hair, causing the seriousness to leave her.

"hey!" she exclaimed, trying to dodge his hand, though he only grabbed her in a hug.

"Daddy let go!" the girl exclaimed, giggling softly as she tried to fight against him, though she only managed to be held much tighter.

"Not a chance little monkey." Danny retorted playfully as he rested his chin on her head.

"Mom! Control him!" she squealed in laughter, though she relaxed in his grip.

"sorry squirt." I retorted, glad at the distraction from the stress of the day.

"No fair!" she giggled, finally pulling from Danny's grip and running into my arms.

"life's not fair either little monkey." I retorted, causing her to send me a mock angry glare.

"shut up." she growled and Danny and I both laughed at this.

"grow a few more inches then make me." I retorted however then the doorbell began to go off, calling us out of our playful banter.

"I'll get it." Danny stated and after a few minutes Haruka standing in the doorway.

"time for part two of your birthday...Danny and I agreed that I would babysit while you two had a quite evening to yourselves." the blonde stated suggestively and I rolled my eyes.

"Haruka you pervert shut up." I growled though I let Danny help me into my jacket and lead me toward the door.

"I'd hate to know what Haruka's going to get them into." I muttered and Danny chuckled.

"At lease we know that we have a good babysitter." he retorted as he helped me into the car.

"where are we going?" I asked and he smiled, causing my heart to flutter slightly.

"you'll see love...but I know you'll love it." he retorted and I groaned.

"you know I hate surprises." I complained, leaning my head against the cool glass of the passenger side window.

"come on baby don't be mad at me." he whined, using the same tone Haruka uses with Michiru.

"don't baby me and don't try to sound like a little kid either...because it wont work." I retorted, though truthfully the look he shot me did melt my heart, even if I wasn't mad at him.

"aw...come on babe." he tried again, a wolfish grin plastered on his face.

"Danny, shut up and drive." I muttered, causing him to laugh.

"Geez miss grumpy okay." he retorted as he pulled out, heading toward the outskirts of town.

"Where the hell are we going?" I asked after a while and he smiled over at me before placeing a hand on my thiegh.

"you'll see love, I hope you like it though." he answered and I interlaced my fingers with his.

"I'm sure I will...after all you are my soul-mate." I replied and he smiled as he ordered gently

"We're almost there...close your eyes."


End file.
